Paranoïa
by invente-moi
Summary: Un jour, en classe, tu décides de crier quelque chose dans ta tête pour attirer l'attention d'un potentiel télépathe. Alors que tu cries, tu vois ton crush sursauter. - idea from writing prompts on instagram. Newtmas.


Titre: Paranoïa.

Auteur: Invente-moi.

Pairing: Newtmas.

Disclaimers: Tout est à James Dashner et à Wes Ball.

Résumé: _« Un jour, en classe, tu décides de crier quelque chose dans ta tête pour attirer l'attention d'un potentiel télépathe. Alors que tu cries, tu vois ton crush sursauter. » - idea from writing prompts on instagram._

Note: -

Chanson: Tip Of Your Thumb - Lume.

* * *

 ** _« Un jour, en classe, tu décides de crier quelque chose dans ta tête pour attirer l'attention d'un potentiel télépathe. Alors que tu cries, tu vois ton crush sursauter. »_**

\- writing prompts.

* * *

Thomas laissa son regard vagabonder sur la salle pleine. Tout autour de lui, les autres élèves semblaient à peine aussi réveillés que lui, ce qui lui arracha un léger sourire. Personne n'aimait avoir cours le Lundi, et encore moins à 8h du matin. Sans compter que son professeur actuel pouvait facilement passer pour une réplique bien vivante du professeur Binns. Totalement inattentif aux sombres explications ironiquement inexplicables que déblatérait le professeur, inconscient de n'attirer l'attention de personne dans la salle, Thomas observait les visages de ses camarades, pensif.

Il n'avait jamais été très populaire, on le remarquait seulement parce qu'il était cette tête d'ampoule vers qui tout le monde se tournait pour des réponses sans efforts aux différents devoirs à rendre. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, son anonymat lui convenait très bien. La sphère mondaine du lycée n'était pas pour lui, il n'aurait jamais réussi à s'y sentir à l'aise de toute façon. Trop petit, trop brun, trop banal. Il n'avait aucun charisme, aucun signe particulier, et ses lunettes bien calées sur son nez lui donnaient un air trop intello qui faisait fuir au premier regard. Il planquait ses cheveux bruns en bataille sous un simple bonnet gris et portait souvent des vêtements trop passe partout achetés en promo pendant les soldes. Il se fichait bien de son apparence, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait lui prêter un quelconque intérêt un jour. En tout cas, il était clair que celui qui éveillait l'intérêt de Thomas, lui, ne le remarquerait jamais.

Car oui, en plus de tout ça, Thomas était gay.

Le sourire qu'il esquissait se transforma en grimace agacée. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de diriger son regard vers l'objet de ses ardeurs, quelques sièges plus loin dans la salle. _Newt._ Le jeune homme commença à observer son camarade, détaillant d'abord ses cheveux blonds savamment décoiffés, soyeux et lumineux. Ils avaient l'air si doux… Thomas aurait tué pour passer sa main dedans, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il laissa son regard descendre un peu pour tomber sur ses yeux, deux orbes caramel parsemées d'éclats dorés absolument fascinants. Il avait déjà entendu des filles parler de ses yeux comme ennuyeux et ternes. Il était clair que ces filles n'avaient jamais assez prêté d'attention à son regard, parce qu'il était tout sauf ennuyeux. Le brun continua son observation, posant son regard sur son nez fin et droit, puis sur sa mâchoire ciselée, fine, presque féminine. Puis sa course termina sur le point culminant de ce visage si parfait : sa bouche, ô si indécente, fine et délicate. Cette bouche que Thomas convoitait avec le plus grand des dévouements alluma au creu de ses reins une chaleur bien familière. Soudainement, la langue du blond darda hors de sa bouche divine pour aller taquiner sa lèvre inférieure, glissant de façon si obsédante sur la peau offerte. Le coeur de Thomas rata un battement et le feu de ses reins se fit un peu plus grisant, alors que ses pensées s'égaraient sur toutes les façons dont il pourrait mettre cette délicieuse bouche à profit…

L _a classe se substitua à de plus indécentes images dans l'esprit de Thomas. Le flash, vivace et si réel, se déroula sous ses yeux comme le plus interdit des délices du monde. Derrière lui, appuyé sur un lit, Newt se courbait doucement pour placer sa bouche sucrée près de son oreille, et sa voix, profonde et envoûtante, résonna dans ses oreilles. « Alors Thomas, qu'est-ce que tu attends, hm? Ne traines pas trop, Daddy s'impatiente. Et tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre… » Thomas déglutit bruyamment et se retourna pour croiser son regard, hypnotique, dominant, impatient. Il se redressa un peu et laissa ses mains vagabonder jusqu'à la ceinture de son camarade, qu'il déboucla sans difficulté, avant de glisser sa main un peu plus au sud, provoquant chez le blond un gémissement qui fit tourner la tête de Thomas._

Il revint soudainement à la réalité quand un de ses camarades se moucha, et ses joues se colorèrent immédiatement d'un rouge soutenu qu'il essaya de cacher en baissant la tête. Son jean définitivement trop serré, il s'efforça d'inspirer profondément et d'expirer pour tenter de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Heureusement pour lui, songea-t-il, que ce genre de choses ne se passaient que dans sa tête. Au moins, personne ne pouvait savoir quelles idées indécentes lui traversaient l'esprit bien plus souvent qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre.

Enfin, sauf si les télépathes existaient vraiment, bien sûr.

Thomas avait toujours été un peu paranoïaque à ce sujet. Il était persuadé qu'il était possible que des gens aient la capacité de lire les pensées des autres. De là à dire qu'il en croiserait dans son lycée, sans doute pas, mais il se prenait souvent à imaginer quelle catastrophe cela serait si quelqu'un avait accès à ses plus intimes pensées… comme maintenant.

Une bouffée de panique prit Thomas à la gorge, et il décida de s'assurer, juste au cas où, qu'il n'y avait aucun télépathe dans cette salle. Il y avait souvent pensé, et avait songé que le meilleur moyen de les repérer serait de les forcer à avoir une réaction physique. Alors Thomas fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il se concentra et hurla dans ses pensées, un hurlement aigu et dérangeant qu'il n'aurait jamais la capacité de reproduire dans la réalité.

A l'exact moment où Thomas cria, Newt sursauta sur sa chaise.

Thomas fit les gros yeux. Serait-il possible que…

« _Putain de merde! N-Newt? Si tu m'entends, fais un signe._ » le brun réfléchit une seconde puis ajouta mentalement. « _Sinon, je recommence à hurler._ »

Il entendit Newt soupirer puis le vit se tourner vers lui d'un air ennuyé avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Thomas pâlit.

« _Oh. Ooooh non. Merde_. »

Thomas commençait à stresser. Si Newt pouvait entendre tout ça, ça veut dire qu'il avait probablement pu être témoin de son… égarement précédent. Il rougit d'autant plus lorsqu'à cette pensée, il entendit Newt étouffer un petit rire. Il reporta son regard sur le beau blond et le vit sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour composer un sms sous la table. Quelques secondes plus tard, son propre téléphone bipa, et Newt lui fit signe de regarder. Thomas attrapa son propre smartphone et découvrit un sms d'un numéro inconnu. Celui de Newt, de toute évidence. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la raison pour laquelle il avait son numéro de téléphone et ouvrit le sms pour découvrir avec horreur la confirmation écrite de ses plus grandes craintes.

« _Oui, je t'ai entendu. Cette fois, et toutes les autres aussi. J'avoue que t'as réussi à me donner chaud avec tes fantasmes, quelques fois. Et j'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois du genre soumis, tu vois. Sois pas gêné, j'suis flatté. T'es devenu ma distraction des Lundi matins, en passant._ »

Mortifié, Thomas rougit à nouveau et se mit à pianoter une réponse rapide avant de l'envoyer.

« _Ta gueule, c'est vraiment pas drôle. Je savais que j'avais raison d'être parano. Bordel._ »

Newt sourit à la réception du sms et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Thomas fit de même et passa le reste de l'heure la tête dans les bras, trop humilié pour oser regarder qui que ce soit.

Quelle merde.


End file.
